


The Barmaid

by BombshellKell



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral tells the gorgeous female bartender all his troubles. The gorgeous female bartender can't help but feel sorry for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barmaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightsway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsway/gifts).



“Are you sure you want another one?” Sigyn asked. He was the only one left at the bar, and had to have downed at least nine shots by now. “Well, here’s hoping you have a ride home.” She filled his shot glass again, mentally reminding herself to continue finding a new job. 

The guy was around her age, blonde, with a scruffy sort of beard that wasn’t really any darker than the hair on his head, and he didn’t seem to be affected by the ninth shot any more than he had been by the first eight. He came in here often; she spoke with him often, though she’d never asked his name. He was usually bright and cheerful, but not tonight. “I don’t,” he told her. “I’m walking.” 

“You’re a brave soul, then,” she said, in a sort of exasperated attempt at conversation. “It’s like ten degrees out there.” 

“I don’t have much of a choice,” he said with a shrug. Sigyn wondered why, but didn’t think it polite to get too into his personal business, and so she grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the area of the bar he wasn’t sitting at. However, she didn’t have to wait very long before he continued. 

“Do you ever just wish you could take something back?” 

It was such an abrupt question that it took Sigyn aback. Was there anyone who didn’t wish they could take something back. “Sure,” she said, looking down at the counter. “I wish I hadn’t moved here, I guess. Maybe I’d be doing something other than bar-tending and waitressing.” 

“Oh, but you’re so good at it.” The guy gave her a smile, and when she responded with one of her own, he took that as a sign to keep going. “I’m Fandral.” 

“Sigyn,” she replied, starting to clean some of the glasses next. “So what do you wish you could take back?” 

“Lots of things,” he said, resting his head in the crook of his elbow. “But… one thing comes to mind immediately.” 

“Yeah?” 

“There was this girl…” 

“A lot of stories I hear start out like that.” 

He looked up at her. “You have an accent, you know. Where are you from?” 

“Australia.” 

“Where they filmed _The Lord of the Rings_?” 

“No, that’s New Zealand. Australia is _Finding Nemo._ ” 

“Oh.”

“Anyway, you were saying?” 

“Oh, yeah, anyway. This girl…” He sighed, his forehead flat against the bar for a moment before he raised his head again. “She was the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen… She ruined my life. I met her cause both of us got kicked out of Central Park once for public indecency. She was advocating women’s rights and I was just peeing on a tree.” 

“Charming.” She couldn’t help but wonder if the ‘prettiest girl he’d ever seen’ comment was referring to her face or the fact that the first thing he saw of her was likely her bare breasts. 

“But it was like love at first sight. We went out for a year, and now she’s gone. Just like that.” He pressed his cheek against the bar this time, staring forward at her hands cleaning the glasses. Sigyn sighed. 

“…Well, hey, nothing lasts forever. Even though she broke up with you, it doesn’t mean there’s not a girl out there for you.” 

Fandral gave her an odd look. “She didn’t break up with me.” 

Sigyn blinked. “But you said she was—” 

“She died.” 

Sigyn felt a twinge of guilt rise in her chest. “Oh… I’m…” She gave another sigh, and took the shot glass from in front of him. “I get off in an hour… I’ll give you a ride home.”


End file.
